Diana (Fear)
Diana is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is one of the customers of El Bazar. Pre-Apocalypse Baja California, Mexico Nothing is known about Diana's life before the outbreak began. She may have lived in or near Baja California. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "El Matadero" Diana is initially spotted by a hidden Alicia as she cleared out a fast food restaurant of infected. After slaying the infected, Diana proceeded to extract their teeth and clip their fingers. Afterward, Diana took a bucket of potatoes that Alicia previously scavenged. Later, she confronted Alicia, who was rummaging through her car to retrieve the potatoes. When she was informed that the potatoes belonged to Alicia, she saw it as a "conflict of interest". However, both came to a compromise and decided to share the potatoes instead of fighting. That night, the two ate in an abandoned store and talked. When questioned on her actions for collecting fingers and teeth, Diana explained that she sold them at trading posts for gold and that some Mexicans believed they could be used as charms for protection against infected. As a sign of gratitude, Diana offered Alicia a tooth-ring for good luck, but Alicia politely declined. Questioning Alicia's voyage, Alicia enlightened that she was traveling to a cabin and that she either travels alone or dies. Displeased by the answer, Diana made it clear that survivors like Alicia were one of the reasons she preferred being alone. However, Diana counseled Alicia, telling her that there was no escape from the world that was now their everyday lives and that one simply has to get used to it. The next morning, Diana prepared to leave without saying goodbye but had trouble starting her vehicle. Alicia caught up with her and was asked about her next whereabouts, to which Diana responded collecting more charms. Reluctant after Alicia offered to help, Diana gladly accepted and began to tease Alicia about selling her hair. After forming an alliance, they both walked towards a horde of infected. "Things Bad Begun" After collecting enough teeth and fingers, Diana and Alicia drove towards the trading post. Again, Diana began to tease Alicia's hair, informing her that they could gain a lot more rewards if she cut and sold it. In good spirit, Alicia told Diana that she was never selling her hair. Out of the blue, bandits crashed into their car and tried to loot their goods. Diana and Alicia quickly exited the car and fought back, each stunning two men on their own. Close to killing one of the men, Diana was hit in the leg with a baseball bat and fell to the ground. Alicia grabbed her rifle and scared off the bandits by firing warning shots. Although Diana encouraged her to kill them, they escaped. Now injured with a broken leg, Alicia aided her by tying her leg. Following the ambush, Diana was immediately taken to a doctor and was put under anesthesia. Eddie, a doctor, set her leg in a cast with Alicia present. Since then, it is unknown what happened to Diana since she was left alone in the medical ward. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Diana has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"El Matadero" *"Things Bad Begun" Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Mexico Category:Season 3 Characters Category:El Bazar Category:Unknown Category:Fear The Walking Dead